


All We Do is Drive

by hawkeyedpeas (pandacowhipster)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/hawkeyedpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Cisco accepts his crush on Wally is going exactly nowhere–honestly, even when dudes like that were into guys, they still weren’t into guys like Cisco–he’s actually a pretty cool friend to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Do is Drive

“ _That’s_ your brother?”

Iris nods as Wally walks around the cortex, looking awed at everything he sees, “in the flesh.”

Cisco swallows, “cool.”

He should’ve known, he really should’ve known. Iris is downright gorgeous, like possibly the most beautiful non-hawk-goddess woman he’s ever met and even Joe is pretty much the handsomest old dude ever. It only makes sense that someone related to them would be equally ridiculous to look at, but still, he’s not sure anything could have prepared him for Wally West.

Cisco knows Wally was at the Christmas party at Joe’s, but he never actually caught sight of him in all the mess of teasing Caitlin and Springer-worthy family drama. He’s definitely looking at him now though and it’s taking all his willpower not to blurt out something embarrassing like he always does whenever he meets someone attractive. Unfortunately, he’s forced to speak when Caitlin tells Wally to direct all his questions about STAR Labs to Cisco.

“So you built the particle accelerator?” Wally asks.

Cisco shrugs, “I mean, I helped?”

“The pipeline is pretty much all him though,” Caitlin says.

“What’s the pipeline?”

Cisco rubs the back of his neck, “it’s kind of an illegal prison in our basement where we keep evil metahumans.”

“Sick,” Wally says. “What other stuff do you work on here?”

“I mean, mostly stuff to help Barry, his suit, random tech to help him fight metas. Also a bunch of guns that are now in the hands of supervillains…”

Caitlin, his saving grace as always, claps a hand on his shoulder, “he’s being modest, we wouldn’t be able to get anything done without Cisco. He’s the best engineer I know.”

“Yeah?” Iris nudges Wally, “at least until this one graduates, then you’re gonna have some competition.”

Cisco’s pretty sure his heart skips a beat, “you’re an engineer?”

Wally nods, “well, I’m trying to be.”

“You gotta check it out,” Iris says, “he designed some crazy jet engine for cars that like runs on corn.”

“I would love to get my hands all over that,” Cisco says and quickly falters, “I mean, the designs, they sound really cool.”

Wally grins and it’s like actual sunshine, “bet. Gimme your number and I’ll show you sometime.”

–

Once Cisco accepts his initial crush on Wally is going exactly nowhere–honestly, even when dudes like that _were_ into guys, they still weren’t into guys like Cisco–he’s actually a pretty cool friend to have. He’s super into all of Cisco’s projects and tech and asks question like he actually wants to know the answers, not like he’s just humoring him.

Not to mention, he has the sweetest ride Cisco’s ever seen. Wally may not street race anymore, but he has taken Cisco with him on a few late night drives that test the upper limits of his car’s speed.

Cisco’s especially grateful Wally trusts him enough to let him mess around under the hood.

“I may shed an actual tear,” Cisco says, looking at Wally’s engine. He puts his hair up to keep it out of his face and takes off his hoodie so he doesn’t get grease on it. “Maybe several, it could get ugly.”

Wally comes up next to him and starts explaining all the modifications he’s made and the specifications of every part he’s put in.

Cisco sighs appreciatively, “I’ve never seen something so gorgeous in in my entire life.”

“I know the feeling,” Wally mutters.

“I’ll bet,” Cisco says, rolling his eyes, “you probably get to mess with this stuff all the time. Meanwhile I’m scrambling to build something to stop a super powered maniac with spare parts every week. Your stuff is so much more fun.”

“I cannot believe you just complained about being a superhero.”

“I’m not a superhero,” Cisco insists.

“You got a codename, you’re a superhero.”

“Whatever,” Cisco says, scrubbing a hand down his face, “it’s too damn stressful, I can’t take it.”

Wally stifles a laugh, “sorry, you just,” he gestures to his face.

“Pretty sure getting oil on my face is like a secondary super power,” Cisco says, wiping where he thinks the spot is.

“Here, I got it,” Wally says cupping the back of Cisco’s neck with one hand and wiping away the smudge with the other, “there, perfect.”

Cisco grins, “thanks dude. Anyway, I should probably jet, I gotta go help Joe with some stuff for the task force.”

“Oh,” Wally says, “yeah, um, catch you later?”

“Totally,” Cisco says, patting him on the shoulder. He genuinely does like hanging out with Wally, not that he doesn’t love Barry and Caitlin, but it’s cool to have someone who actually gets what he’s talking about sometimes.

–

“We should hang out more,” Cisco says as he and Iris slide into a booth at Jitters.

Iris beams, “definitely. So what have you been up to?”

Cisco shrugs, “same old, same old. How’s the life of a plucky girl reporter?”

“Not nearly as exciting as you think. The most thrilling thing that’s happened to me all week is a paper cut.” She drums her fingers on the side of her mug, “so, you and Wally have been seeing a lot of each other lately.”

“Yeah, he’s cool.”

“The best,” Iris says, “he’s so funny and such a sweetheart.”

Cisco smiles, “it’s cool that you guys get along so well even though you didn’t grow up together, must be nice.” While he and Dante are closer than they were before, they’re not exactly palling it up and singing each other’s praises. If he’s being honest, he’s a little jealous of Iris, she gets two amazing brothers to hang out with.

Iris looks at him oddly, “yeah, it is. But, you already know that, seeing how much time you spend together on your study dates.”

It’s really no big deal, he’s been helping Wally with his coursework because he can’t stand to see someone suffer through mechanical engineering alone. Cisco waves her off, “I’m just helping a bro out. I may have graduated early but college is still the worst.”

“Totally… so do you guys just work on science stuff together?”

Cisco shrugs, “I mean we go driving sometimes or grab lunch together, we just hang out.”

“Aw,” Iris said, “that’s great.”

“Yeah, he’s like the best bro… don’t tell Barry I said that.”

“Bro,” Iris says and her voice sounds a little strained, “Right.”

“You okay?”

She shakes herself a little, “yeah, I’m fine. So, Barry mentioned you guys fought a meta that could turn into slime?”

Cisco forgets her weird behavior in favor of telling her exactly how gross it was.

–

Cisco gives Wally a once over when he lets him into his apartment. Not that he doesn’t always look good, but he looks especially put together tonight, “well, don’t you look special. What, you got a date after this?”

Wally grins at him, “you look good too.”

Cisco rolls his eyes at the compliment, he looks like he always does, but leave it to Wally to say something nice anyway.

Wally sits on the couch and rubs his hands along his thighs, “so…”

“Close your eyes,” Cisco says, going behind the couch to grab what he called Wally over for.

“Uh… okay, I mean, if it makes you more comfortable.”

Cisco drops it in his lap, “ta-da!”

“A laptop.” Wally looks down at it like he’s never seen a computer before.

“Yeah,” Cisco says, “I had an old one lying around so I tricked it out for you. Killer processor, hella storage, I even threw some old pdfs of journals I thought you could use on there.”

“Oh.”

Cisco deflates, “it’s not a big deal, you probably already have a computer anyway, I shouldn’t have–”

“No!” Wally all but shouts, finally looking up at him, “it’s perfect, I love it, thank you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Wally says, “it’s just… not what I expected when you asked me over.”

“Well, we’re homies,” Cisco says, “I gotta look out for you,” he holds out his hand for a fistbump.

“Yeah,” Wally says, returning the gesture, “homies.”

–

“Ugh, I could puke.”

“What is it?” Caitlin asks.

Cisco waves his phone, “Dante and his girlfriend keep posting disgusting couple pics on instagram.”

Caitlin pulls a face.

“Why doesn’t anyone want to take obnoxious cutesy photos with me?” Cisco pouts, “I’m cute.”

“Truly, your struggles are monumental,” Caitlin says rolling her eyes.

Cisco sticks his tongue out at her, “we can’t all be supermodel genius doctor goddesses, okay?”

“It’s for the best,” Caitlin says, “I don’t think you could work the heels/lab coat combo.”

“Keep it up,” Cisco says, “and I’ll make you take cute pictures with me.”

“Tempting as that is, why don’t you just ask Wally out if you’re so desperately single?”

“Yeah right,” Cisco says, “then I’ll hit the lotto and have a healthy relationship with my parents.”

“Oh, come on,” Caitlin says.

“Even if he was into me–which again, ha–I’m just not meant to date people that hot, you saw what happened with Kendra.”

“I highly doubt Wally is a reincarnated Egyptian hawk warrior,” Caitlin says, “and anyway, you need to stop selling yourself short.”

“Hey, I am fully aware of my own hotness, but I also know Wally is way out of my league.”

“Bullshit,” Caitlin says, surprising Cisco with her swearing. “You’re a total catch, you’re gorgeous. Wally thinks so too, or have you not noticed how he’s always flirting with you?”

Cisco scoffs, “he’s not flirting, that’s just how he talks. He’s charismatic.”

“So the reason he’s always looking at your ass is charisma?”

“Wait, what?”

Caitlin crosses her arms, looking smug, “literally every time you turn around.”

Cisco feels suddenly self conscious, he’s pretty sure no one’s ever checked him out before, at least not that he knows of. “Really?” He asks, not wanting to get his hopes up.

“Really,” Caitlin assures him.

“If you say so,” Cisco says, running a hand through his hair. “Hey, how come you know when guys are hitting on me, but don’t realize when they’re hitting on you?”

“I could ask the same thing,” Caitlin says.

Cisco smiles, “well, then I guess we’re lucky we have each other.”

–

Despite his best efforts, Cisco can’t get Caitlin’s words out of his head. Especially not when he gets in the car with Wally for one of their late night car rides and they end up at a drive in theater. It’s no different from any of the other times they’ve hung out but he can’t help but feel weirdly tense about it all.

When Wally makes a trip to the snack bar before the movie starts, Cisco whips out his phone.

“Hey,” Caitlin answers after a few rings.

“I hate you,” Cisco says.

She doesn’t seem even remotely fazed, “care to elaborate?”

“You said all that stuff about flirting and now I’m being all weird around Wally and he’s gonna pick up on it and then I’ll have to admit I think he’s hot and then he’ll never speak to me again and–

“Cisco,” Caitlin cuts in, “where are you?”

“At the movies, Wally went to get snacks.”

“You’re on your phone at the movies?”

“It’s a drive in.”

“Romantic.”

“Shut up.”

Caitlin sighs, “just relax, neither of you is about to propose, you’ll be fine. What are you seeing anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Cisco says, looking up at the screen. His eyes widen as he recognizes the opening credits, “oh my god, it’s Young Frankenstein.”

“Oh, I love that movie,” Caitlin says.

“Me too,” Cisco says slowly, his mouth not up to speed with all the thoughts going through his head. “Except, Wally doesn’t. He told me he doesn’t like anything in black and white because it’s too hard to tell what’s going on.”

“He brought you to a movie he doesn’t wanna see?”

“Because he knew I’d like it… Caitlin. I think I’m on a date.”

Caitlin bursts out laughing.

“Okay, so not necessary right now.”

“Honestly this is what you get for making fun of me so much. It’s kind of like karmic justice when you think about it.”

“Caitlin, I will fight a girl–” Cisco looks up as Wally gets back in the car, “–well good luck with that, don’t call me again, love you, bye.”

“Who was that?” Wally asks as Cisco frantically hangs up and shoves his phone back in his pocket.

“Caitlin, she, uh, had a science thing… it’s fine.”

“You sure?”

Cisco nods a little too emphatically, “she’s got it covered. So… Young Frankenstein?”

“Yeah,” Wally says, putting their drinks in the cup holders, “I heard it was playing and it seemed like your thing so…”

“It is,” Cisco says, “like, one of my favorites actually.”

Wally’s smile is a mile wide and Cisco just about melts. 

“Oh, here,” Wally says, handing Cisco a package of twizzlers.

That pretty much cinches it.

“Is that Willy Wonka?” Wally squints up at the screen.

Instead of answering Cisco blurts out, “Is this a date?”

Wally looks at him wide eyed, “what?”

“It’s just Caitlin said you were flirting with me and I didn’t believe her because well, you’re you and I’m me. But then I started to think about it and all the stuff we do is pretty date-like except without all the kissing–which I would totally be down for if you wanted to. Also, yeah, that’s Gene Wilder, he’s amazing in this movie.”

Wally blinks, like he’s trying to take all that in, “that was a lot, but I’m pretty sure you said something about kissing?”

“I did and we should,” Cisco says.

Wally leans over the console and plants the most magical Disney prince freaking kiss on Cisco, honestly if he weren’t sitting down, his foot would pop.

“Wow,” Cisco says when they separate.

Wally presses his forehead against Cisco’s, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Really?”

“Like since you told me about all the supervillains in your basement.”

“Whoa,” Cisco says, trying to process the idea that Wally’s not only into him, but has been this whole time, “and here I thought we were forming a lasting friendship, when really you just wanted my body.”

“Honestly, I want all of you,” Wally says, curling his fingers in Cisco’s hair, “though I am very into the body, not even gonna lie.”

“Keep talking like that and you can get all the body you want.”

Wally maneuvers himself over the center console so quickly and easily Cisco has half a mind to ask just how many times he’s pulled that move but then there’s an attractive mechanic in his lap to focus on.

Cisco pulls his closer and kisses him, “I’m so mad we could’ve been doing this the whole time.”

“Hey,” Wally says, brushing Cisco’s hair back so he can kiss his neck, “it’s not like I wasn’t trying. I was trying pretty damn hard actually.”

“Yeah,” Cisco says, leaning his head back, “I’ve been told I’m oblivious to hot guys hitting on me.”

“Seriously,” Wally says, “I was about to give up.”

“Well,” Cisco says, sliding his hands up the back of Wally’s t shirt, “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Me too, though I’m really feeling the benefits of hard work.”

Cisco reclines the seat, “I’m sure I can get you to feel a few more.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](http://queeraang.tumblr.com/)


End file.
